civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Maratha (Shivaji)
Maratha led by ShivajiIndia Civilization Pack is civilization by More CivilizationsMore Civilisations, with contributions from Leugi, Janbourta, Chris Sifniotis, and Andrew Holt. It is part of the India Civilization Pack. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Maratha The Maratha Confederacy was an imperial power of India during the late seventeenth to early nineteenth century made famous by its conquest of the Mughal Empire. Founded by Shivaji Bhosle, the Marathas began as a yeoman warrior group of western Deccan; they fought in the longest war in Indian history to ultimately defeat the Mughals and rule the Indian subcontinent. The Marathas gained a command of the seas as most of the border was coastline and kept the European navies at bay. Shivaji Maharaj Shivaji Raje Bhosale was the founder of the Maratha Empire, he led a resistance against the Adilshahi Sultanate of Bijapur and the Mughal Empire to establish a Hindavi Swarajya, meaning a 'self-rule of Hindu people'. He created the independent kingdom, placing Raigad as the capital and was crowned Chhatrapati, meaning 'paramount sovereign', in 1674. During his rule Shivaji established a progressive rule with the help of a well trained army and organized administrations. He innovated battlefield tactics, developed guerrilla warfare methods and focused pinpoint attacks to defeat his larger and more powerful enemies. From just 2000 men Shivaji inflated the army to 100,000, he built and repaired many forts to defend his land and revived ancient Hindu political traditions and court conventions, promoting the use of Marathi and Sanskrit to Persian in the administration. Dawn of Man Mighty Shivaji Raje Bhosale, the Maratha Empire awaits your command! Under your leadership the Maratha Empire was founded, growing from an enclave of the Sultanate of Bijapur to a powerful state that would successfully challenge the famed Mughal Empire; ending its era of supremacy over India. This empire would remain the pre-eminent power in India for centuries to come. King Shivaji, your innovative military tactics allowed the fledgling empire you founded to successfully triumph over greater foes. This, in concert with your actions to reinstate ancient Hindu political traditions and court conventionsm as well as ending the use of the foreign Persian language in court, have earned you an honoured place in the annals of Indian history. Chhatrapati Shivaji Maharaj! Your armies stand ready for you to lead them. Will the Maratha Empire once again dominate under your firm guidance? Will your people once again prosper? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: "Who is this before me? Some citizen of a foreign land? What brings you to the Maratha confederacy?" Introduction: "Oh, a new challenger in the world court? As a sign of goodwill I shall offer you advice - by the time you know you have made an enemy of us, it will be too late." Defeat: "You believe you have conquered us? Fool. You will not have conquered us until you conquer every tree, every mountain, every river and every street in this kingdom. My people are everywhere." Defeat: "Enjoy your moment of glory while it lasts. You will not survive the year, lest you relinquish control of that which is not yours." Strategy A Civ with simple bonuses towards Domination Victory, especially around the Renaissance Era. You can expend 2 Citizens (and 10 Gold) to receive a contemporary Melee unit. This is ill-advised in the early game, when every citizen of your population really counts. However, once you find yourself with a surplus, you can free up some Unhappiness in a unique way and get some free Units out of it. This is especially worthwhile in occupied cities where you have not yet built a Courthouse. The two free Sepoys at Gunpowder, and the ability to build many more afterwards, should incline you to tech there after Education and Machinery. Deployed early enough, and with enough quantity, their drop in strength shouldn't matter too much. If rival Musketmen are causing problems, the Pindari is effective at cutting them down. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Convene the Ashtapradhan Our growing empire requires wise counsel in order to prosper and defend itself against our enemies. By assembling eight ministers to oversee the affairs of state, you will ensure the dawning of a shining new era for our people. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Maratha * Must have reached the Renaissance * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 100 Culture * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +8% Culture in all Cities * The empire enters a Golden Age Construct the Raigad My king, the mountains of Rairi offer an ideal strategic position to defend against our enemies. We should construct a great fort at the location to both strengthen our military and celebrate your reign. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Maratha * Must have a City within 2 tiles of a Mountain * Must have researched Gunpowder * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 250 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * The Raigad will be constructed in your Capital List of Cities Full Credits List * Pouakai: ''XML and Chola map. * ''Sukritact: ''Lua, Icons and maps. * ''Janboruta: ''Icons, text and TSL. * ''Leugi: ''Leaderheads and models. * ''Viregel: ''Civilopedias. * ''Chris Sifniotis: ''Civilopedias and GP lists. * ''Andrew Holt: ''DoM voiceovers. * ''JFD: ''Bugfixing and text fixes. * ''Irkalla: Consultant. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations Category:Bharata Cultures Category:India Pack Category:India